The Evil Within My Mind
by AmiRosePrincessofTimeandSpace
Summary: Cecelia a 17 year old girl, who grew up as a normal average teen enjoying life. On the way home from school she ran into her father and his team who had gotten a call. Now pulled in a bizarre world, how will Cecelia react when she finds out who she really is. Will she help her real father with his plans or help her adoptive father and his team to get out of this world? Slow Updates
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything the characters and game play rightfully belong to the owners. I only own my OC's.**

**Warning: this story has spoilers of the game The Evil Within, you have been warned. **

**And please kindly leave reviews, if you don't like the story...okay...but say it nicely or don't leave a comment at all. And if there is any mistakes please by all means point it out. And i'll try my best as to not make any of the characters OOC. There will be no romance in this story this is more like a father and daughter relationship between Sebastian and my Oc.**

Prologue

Beacon Mental Hospital, October 13, 1997…

A sharp loud scream of a woman echo down the halls of Beacon Mental Hospital. In one of the rooms doctors were crowed in the small room, lying on the bed with her legs up wearing a simple white shirt scream in pain as sweat rolled down her faces. The woman has panting as she let out another wail. One of the nurses sitting in front of her began talking "One more push Aqua, I can see the head." The nurse said reaching her arms in and placing them gently on the baby's head as Aqua gave one last scream as the baby fully came out.

Aqua let out a sigh of relief as she heard her baby's cry in the small room, she was so exhausted and trying to stay awake. With hazy eyes she watched the doctors take her baby and clean it. "…my baby…" she mutters in a low voice as one of the doctors, Doctor Marcelo Jimenez, walks over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Congrats Aqua, you've gave birth to a healthy baby girl." Jimenez spoke with a small smile.

Aqua gave a weak smile "May…I see her…my baby? Before you take her away." Jimenez nodded his head and went over to one of the nurses holding Aqua's child in her arms wrapped in a small yellow blanket. Aqua slowly sat up winching a bit when a small spark of pain went through her, as Jimenez came back over and carefully place the baby in her arms.

Aqua gazed down at her sleeping daughter with soft eyes "She's so pretty." She whispered gently moving the baby's black locks of hair. The baby scrunched her eyes making a face as she open her eyes revealing to mix match eyes. Her right eye is blue while her left eye is silver. Aqua let out a low gasp seeing her daughters eyes "What's wrong with her eyes?"

Jimenez who was also surprise by the baby's eyes began to talk "It would seem she has heterochromia. It's nothing serious or anything it just means she has two different eyes color. It won't affect her health in anyway." Jimenez spoke the last part quickly from the look Aqua gave him. Jimenez looked back down at the baby who looked around with wide eyes making those cut baby sounds. "Aqua…are you sure you want to do this? Sending your daughter away."

Aqua looked at her daughter with sad eyes "Yes… I'm positive. If she were to stay with me or stay here _he _will find a way to get to her. It's for her own safety." Aqua began to cough slightly as she gasp for breath before she went back to talking "It pains me to see my daughter to be raised by someone else and not me, but these is the only choice."

Jimenez nodded his head "What is her name, Aqua?"

"Cecelia…her name is Cecelia." Aqua mumbled as her eyes slowly began to close losing the fight to keep them open. The beeps of the heart monitor slowly went down before it went silence. Cecelia not liking the fact that her mother wasn't playing with her began to cry as Jimenez pick her up looking down at Aqua who passed away. Couple of doctors tries to bring her back but nothing was working. Aqua didn't die from giving birth no…she died from sickness. Jimenez looked down at the crying baby. "You have a big future in store for you Cecelia…

_"…..Victoriano." _


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay I finally got the time to UPDATE the thing. yeah! sorry if it's bad or something, my flash drive some how DELETED my file and i couldn't get it back so i had to rewrite what ever i had from scratch. I also had to go back and rewatch the game to get inspired to write the story again. either way i SHOULD key word 'should' have the next chapter up next week. i can't make any promises. my family is moving soon and i have to help clean up and pack some stuff up, since there's going to be an open house in April. And add that with school work so i have alot to do, and get my other chapter up for my other story. but i will try and get the next one up soon...hopefully. **

**Okay...uh...I don't own anything besides my Oc.**

**Oh and here's a link to what Cecelia looks like. I would have drawn her but i'm only good at doing anime not much on actual people. (**** xx skull girl 16 xx . devi ant art art / The - Evi l- With in - Oc - Cece lia - 5223 092 04**

* * *

><p>17 years later…<p>

"Okay guys, start packing up!" A young woman with blonde hair held up in a messy bun said to her students. Everyone started packing up and cleaning up any mess that was made, and started filing out of the room. One girl with mix match eyes stayed behind, finishing cleaning up some of the mess, which some students didn't bother to clean.

"Cecelia, don't worry about that. I'll finish cleaning up the mess." Mrs. Starford said to her favorite student. Cecelia finished putting away the goggles and looked over to her teacher.

"You sure, Mrs. Starford?" she asked "I don't mind staying here and help clean up the mess." She walked over to her green bag, digging around for her glasses.

"It's fine, dear." Mrs. Starford said fixing the desk and putting the chairs back to where they belong "Besides, it's going to start raining here soon. You should start heading out before it starts pouring."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." Cecelia said picking up her bag and walked to the door. Just before she headed out her teacher stopped her.

"Oh, and don't forget to come in on Saturday to make up some work you missed."

Cecelia turned her head to face her teacher "I won't. Bye."

"Bye, and be careful on your way out!"

"Got it!" Cecelia waved as she walked out of the room and down the hall. She headed over to her locker and put in the combination. Opening it she took out her umbrella and put away some of her textbooks. She took her notebook out of her bag, flipping it to one of the pages that she mark. "Let's see here. In Government, Mr. Fink wants us to write a small easy about the capital. Math, we just have to study for an upcoming test. Mrs. Morias didn't give us any homework today, that's a first. And there's nothing either for Mrs. Starford." She closed her notebook and put it back in her bag, shutting her locker. "Well, at least I don't have to carry those heavy books home." she said walking to the front doors of the school.

Standing outside, Cecelia felt the cool breeze kissing her skin, making small shivers go down her spine. The sky was color in a light gray, with very few darker spots in the sky. The atmosphere felt nice, clam and relaxing. Times like this Cecelia wanted to be home sitting on the upper porch in her room, reading a book. She had always preferred to read when it rains, it gives a soothing feeling to her.

A small drop of water hit her nose, making her wrinkle her said nose. 'Looks like it's going to start raining soon. I wonder if dad is done with his case yet. Guess I'll give him a call to find out.' She thought leaving the school property, opening her umbrella as it began to rain. Cecelia had to dig around a bit in her bag to find her phone. Once finding hit, she quickly called her father cell. The phone rang a couple of times before it went straight to voice mail. Cecelia sighed closing her phone putting it back in her bag. "Guess not." She mumbled.

Bright flashing light made her halt in her tracks. She looked over to see that she next to the wall of Beacon Mental Hospital. 'When did I…' Ever since Cecelia was a little girl she always had this strange pull, every time she is close to the Mental Hospital. She doesn't know why, but every time it feels like something is calling for. Even when she is lost in thought she always seemed to be coming here without even knowing. Cecelia pushed the feeling away and kept walking home till she spotted some familiar people getting out of a cop car.

††††††††††

The four officers got of the car staring at the gates of the hospital, seeing some cop cars and an ambulance in there. Sebastian and his team walked over to the gates "What do you make of it?" Joseph asked Sebastian, who looked around the area before turning his head over to Connelly.

"Connelly, contact Dispatch and let them know what's happening." Connelly nodded his head getting back in the car. Sebastian was about to say something else but a feminine voice stop him.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" the three detectives looked over seeing Cecelia under an umbrella, looking at them confused. "Is there something going on in the Hospital?"

"Cecelia? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked. Cecelia just shrugged her shoulders.

"I was heading home from school and somehow wounded up here." She looked over at the gates seeing the scene before her, "Did a call come in?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'm going to help on this case." Cecelia said.

"Cecelia I don't-" Cecelia cut Sebastian off.

"I'm part of this team to, dad. I get it that I'm not working much with the department since I'm still in school, but I have help on a couple of cases before. I'm going to help you either way." With that Cecelia walked through the gates, leaving Sebastian to sigh in annoyance rubbing his forehead.

"Joseph, Kidman, you're with me. We're going to have a look around." Sebastian said to the two, who were listen to their conversation form before. The two nodded their heads and followed Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 2

The three detectives headed through the big Iron Gate, Sebastian and Joseph went to the right to look around, while Kidman went to the left. Cecelia was already at the front doors of the building; her umbrella was closed and put away. The detectives looked around a bit scouting the area, noticing that all the weapons were gone and no one else was here. Sebastian headed up to Cecelia, "We're going to have a talk when this done." He said to her, who just rolled her eyes fixing her glasses and nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian gave her another look before he open the door, the two of them gagged and held their breath when a strong metallic smell hit their nose. "Shit, what the hell happen in here?" Cecelia mumbled.

"Smells like blood." Joseph sniffed the air as he walked over to them along with Kidman.

"All right, stay sharp." Sebastian said to them, the three of them nodded their heads as Joseph and Kidman brought out their guns. Joseph pushed open the other door giving a full view of what's inside the building. The scent of death got stronger, and Cecelia almost felt sick to her stomach, much less trying not the throw up at the site before her. There were bodies of patients and doctors all over the place, all cut open and bleeding out. Some of the bodies were even missing some heads or limbs, definitely not helping Cecelia weak stomach. She knew stuff like this happens and sometimes helps her father and his team out on some cases, but this is the first time seeing this much blood and dead people. So it was safe to say that, she is not feel or so well.

Joseph walked in first slowly looking around checking to see if anyone was still alive. Cecelia was about to follow him, but Sebastian held her back as he talked to Kidman. "We're going to check it out. Don't let anyone else through this door."

"I can be an extra set of eyes." Kidman said back.

"We don't know what's happening here. You're our backup."

"And Cecelia?"

"She going to go find the security room and check what went up." Sebastian replied.

Ah, yes. Cecelia is more to the tec. person on the team hacking into stuff from recent crimes and helps hacking into the security of buildings to help the team get in the building. After Sebastian spoke, he and Cecelia headed in the building just as the doors closed behind him.

"I want to stay close to me as possible." Sebastian said to Cecelia as they walked around the waiting room trying to find anything useful.

"Got it." Cecelia said almost jumping out of her skin when one of the dead bodies fell over, following along with a loud noise that caught all their attention.

"Did you hear something?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from that room over there." Cecelia mentions pointing to the room that was next to the desk. The three of them quickly hurried to the security room, seeing an older doctor on the ground who seemed to be in shock. When Cecelia eyes landed on him a sharp pain went through her head.

"_I told you that this was a bad idea! Now he knows, and won't stop at nothing to get her!"_

'What?! What was that?' Cecelia thought taking a step back, not really paying much attention on what's going on around her. The ringing was still going on in her ears, her whole body felt numb.

"…lia…Cec….Cecelia!"

"Eh?" Cecelia blink looking down at her father, noticing the man was now unconscious. She blinked again shaking her head slightly, to get rid of an oncoming head ace. "Sorry, I was….lost in thought." She mumbled. Sebastian narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "Cecelia, can you check the security cameras? They might tell who did this."

"Got it." Cecelia nodded her head, headed over to the screens on the other side of the room. She looked down at the big one that showed a hallway with some blood splatter here and there. Gun shots was heard there the speaker, making her to narrow her eyes leaning a bit more to the screen. Then three cops ran down the hallway reloading their guns, before firing back down at the hall. 'What are they shooting at?' Cecelia thought then her answer came clear. Out of nowhere a scared man wearing a burnt white jacket suddenly appeared at one of the cop slicing his neck. Cecelia tried to get a look at the man's face but the hood was blocking her view. Then before she can blinked the man seemed to teleport or something to finish the other cops, leaving Cecelia shock.

"What in the…" She mutters in disbelief, "That's scientifically impossible. Ah?" Before she knew it, the man turned his head towards the screen giving her the full view of his face. The man had some pale skin and the right half of his face had some pretty bad burn marks, from what she concluded and slivery white eyes. But, the one thing that creep her out, is that the stare the man was giving to the camera made it _feel_ like he was looking at _her_ not just the camera, but at her. Before she could blink the man vanish in thin air. "What? Gah!" Cecelia grabbed her head slouching down in pain, when a sharp headache went through her skull.

"_She's mine!"_

She took a step back and froze when her body came in contact with something solid. The presence behind her didn't feel familiar and she _knew_ it wasn't her father or Joseph; the thing had a dark, sinister aura around it. Slowly turning around she saw the same man from the screen. Her eyes widen in shock and fear, and before she could even let out a scream, the man took out a needle stabbing her in her neck and her world became black.

"I found you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that these are short but it has been very busy for me down here, but i promise you guys that it WILL get longer, probably around chapter 3 or 4, it just depends on how it goes. Oh and thank you for the reviews! <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own anything all characters belong to there right full owners! I only own Cecelia and Aqua.**

_Err Err Err Err Err_

"_What's going on?!"_

"_Someone quickly shut it down!"_

"_He's __**literally **__pulling her into STEM…Oh god…Ruben, are you that desperate to get her back?"_

"_Get the girl out of there NOW!_

"_**She's mine!"**_

"Nng…!" Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing that came to her was massive headache. Cecelia slowly, but painfully got up to her feet almost tripping on her on feet. Her vision was blurry from not having her glasses, carefully she moved around trying to find them. Her foot came in contact something, making a familiar sound. Cecelia bends down picking up her glasses and putting them back on.

The scenery around came clear, Cecelia looked around noticing that she was defiantly not in the hospital anymore. "Where…am I?" she question looking around what appears to be a very old, decaying room, with mole and gunk all over the place and "Is that blood?!" She looked around more spotting a single bed at the back of the all with two desks on both sides. There was a big window that looked to be very dirty along with the red drapes; next to it was a small brown desk that had some paper on it.

Cecelia looked around she can't help but have this nagging feeling like she's been her before. But, she can't remember ever being here. 'Could it be when…' Her lowered to the ground her body felt slightly numb. The slightly possibility that she had been here is very low, when she was found she hardly remember a thing when she went missing. "But maybe…" Cecelia paused then looked up noticing a brown door; some relief went through her as she walked over to it. Her hand was an inch away from the knob when a sound of a baby crying caught her ears.

"What the…" She looked over seeing another door—that she swears that it was not there—slightly ajar. Narrowing her eyes a bit, she slowly walked over to the door. Every step she took her heart beat increased, a small sense of dread filled her stomach. Something deep within her told her; to get out, don't check that room. Oh, she wanted to listen to her gut, but her body refuses to turn around. It was like someone was pulling her there like she was a puppet and the mastermind was pulling her invisible strings. Cecelia gritted her teeth as she tried to get control over her body again, she tried to struggle but the only thing she could move was her head.

Right when she was at the door, the stings or the control that was on her vanish, as if it was never there. Cecelia let out a breath of air that she didn't even know that she was holding. She stared at the door breathing deeply; she could still hear the sounds of a baby crying in there. She was about to try and turn around but suddenly her right hand was on the door slowly pushing it open.

When the door was fully open the crying of the baby of vanished, leaving the room to be fully quiet. The air felt very thick, ever breath she took her body felt heavy. Either way, Cecelia walked into the room. She notices that this room looked like a nursery room for a baby. Just like the other room, this room looked very old only it doesn't have all that gunk and blood. On the right side of the room were some dressers and a couple of toys. The left side had a big window and a doll house next to it.

Toys were scatter all over the room; some were very old look and missing a couple of parts. In the center of the room was a lone white crib. From where she was standing she could make at a small figure underneath a blanket, breathing. Carefully she walked over to the crib.

Standing next to it, she slowly reached down with shaky hands. Grabbing hold of the blanket she pulled it back, only to let out a loud scream. Cecelia fell to the ground landing on her bottom staring wide eye at the crib. Inside the crib was a baby, but not anymore. That baby was dead, decaying away. It was missing one of its eyes and she caught a glimpse of a bone. Wires were wrapped around the baby, as it _still_ continue to breathe looking around.

A small lump grew in her throat as she rolled over onto her hands and knees, throwing up. She gasped and pants trying to get her breath back and the image out of her head. Suddenly, the room started to shake around; bangs could be heard all over the place. The lights began to flicker, and loud ringing pierce through Cecelia skull, who quickly got up holding her head in pain. The door to the other room slam shut, Cecelia quickly ran over to the door despite the pain in her head.

She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. The lights burst coating the room in darkness, the room stopped shaking and the ringing in her head disappeared. Cecelia looked around the room wide eyes filled with fear. Somehow lights came on and shock went through Cecelia's body. All over the walls painted in blood were writings.

**ShE Is MiNe!**

**YoU cAn'T hAvE hEr!**

**GiVe HeR bAcK!**

**I finally found you.**

Cecelia could only look around the painted walls in shock, what was this thing talking about?! Was it her?! Someone else?!

A low moaning sound caught her ears; she snapped her head to the left and almost screams in fright, dodging an axe that was aimed at her head. "What the hell?!" Cecelia exclaimed looking up to see some woman wielding an axe. But what caught her eyes was that the woman almost looked like the baby. The woman moaned and charged at Cecelia, swinging the axe back down at her. Cecelia quickly got down rolling out of the way.

"Shit! What is wrong with her?!" The same pattering kept repeating between the two, the woman swung her weapon as Cecelia try to dodge the attacks. 'I need to get to the door.' Cecelia quickly jumped to the far right and ran over to the door, only to find it lock. "No!" She yelled in fright banning on the door. Then suddenly the axe slammed down at the door, missing her head by an inch as she stared at it with wide eyes.

The axe was ripped out of the door taken a small chuck of wood with it. Cecelia turned around only to see the axe heading start for her face. "Aaahhh!"

††††††††††

"No!" Cecelia bolted straight up from the ground, breathing hard, and eyes wide eye frantically looking around. She slowly calmed down when she notice that she is still in the security room. But something was not right, where was her father and Joseph and the doctor. Suddenly the ground began to shake; Cecelia hopped to her feet fixing her glasses and her red dress, bolting out the room. She looked around till a loud slam of door opening caught her ears. She looked over spotting a familiar figure "Dad!" she yelled in happiness running over to him.

Sebastian looked over when he heard a familiar voice call him out "Cecelia!" Sebastian grabbed hold of his daughter when she ran into him, happy to see her well. As for Cecelia, she wanted to cry after what she dreamt and was very happy to see her dad again. Too bad all that came to an end when the ground and building began to shake again.

Sebastian put his hands on his daughter shoulders looking in her eyes "We need to get out of here." Cecelia nodded her head as he grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her along to the front doors.

When the two got outside, they both couldn't believe what they were seeing. Everything was falling part, building were falling down, cracks began to form in the roads, flames and smoke raising up in the air. They could only stare in disbelief, "What…what is…happing…?!" Cecelia mutters in a low shaky voice.

A loud siren noise caught their ears, both looking over to see an ambulance pulling over to them. The side door to the back was opening showing Kidman and in the front was Connelly holding a mic "Guys! Get in! Get in!" The ground began to shake once again; both Sebastian and Cecelia almost lost their balance. The window on the hospital walls shatter.

Sebastian wasted no time grabbing ahold of his daughter "Let's go!" he said as the two of them ran down to the ambulance. Connelly had to start driving the ambulance, since the ground beneath it started to collapse. Sebastian quickly pushed his daughter to Kidman who had her held out. "Quick grab my hand!" She yelled. Cecelia quickly grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her in the ambulance. Sebastian made a quick jump through the front door window seat.

Kidman closed the door just as Cecelia collapsed on the other seat across from the doctor before, and some patient with white hair mumbling something. When Connelly smashed through the Iron Gates the ambulance bounced around making the people in the back not have a nice jump. Sebastian looked over through the window looking at everyone in the back, noticing that one person is not there.

"Hey, where's Joseph?" He asked Connelly confused.

"Man, I'm sorry but he never came out. I'd waited but…" Sebastian face went dark as he 'tched' in anger.

In the back, Doctor Jimenez was trying to calm down his patient. "Please settle down, Leslie…"

"…settle down Leslie…settle down Leslie…settle down Leslie…" Leslie kept repeating these words. Cecelia looked at him worriedly.

"Hey is he going to be alright?" She asked the Doc.

"Yes, he'll be alright. Who are you if I may ask?" Jimenez asked her.

"I'm Cecelia Castellanos." Cecelia replied quickly noticing the pale look growing on the doctor's face.

"Oh no…" He mutters in a low voice, "This is not good."

Confused, Cecelia was about to question him but another bump made them almost jumped out of their seats.

Connelly looked out of the side window seeing the ground behind them crumbling down into the earth. His eyes went wide as he let out a curse putting more pressure on the gas pedal. "Shit! There's no going back…" The moved the car left and right to avoid other cars on the road, trying to out run the collapsing road behind them. Somehow the manga to avoid a collapsing building from hitting them, unfortunately the back of the ambulance went up making the people in the back to jump once again this time tough, Cecelia fell to the ground.

Kidman got out of her seat, helping Cecelia back up to her seat. "You okay?" Kidman asked Cecelia nodded her head in response fixing her glasses. The road for them became very bumpy as Connelly drove the car to the sidewalk, since a group of cars blocked the road. Looking over he saw a big red crane falling down sliding at them, quickly he moved the vehicle out of the way in the nick of time. The rough turns made Cecelia grab hold of Kidman in a tight hug, who hugged her back in reassurance.

Up ahead part of the town seemed to be…moving, sliding across the earth. Connelly and Sebastian started at the site in disbelief as Sebastian let out a curse. Right before their exit was cut off, they manga to get through the small gap in one piece. Sebastian looked out the mirror before looking back forward slouching in his seat, letting out a sigh of relief.

††††††††††

The whole city was up in ruins, building were down the earth's crust was up and down. Smoke was rising up in the air as flames burned down anything in its path. The six survivors in the ambulance road down the road that was still in one piece. The road was, thankfully, bump free so they didn't have to worry about being toss around. Jimenez and Kidman were helping Leslie to calm down. Cecelia was going through her green bag taking out material to fix her glasses.

Up front Sebastian was trying to get in contact with Krimson City Police Department; the only thing that came in was static. "Damn it, are we cut off from everyone?" Sebastian said.

"Everyone must be dead…" Connelly said. Sebastian looked at him for bit then looked back over to everyone else in the back.

"Everyone all right back there?"

"Just a few bumps, we're fine." Kidman replied.

"…fine….fine….fine…fine…"

Jimenez looked at Leslie with slight worry and looked over at Sebastian "We will be once we're far away…" he said.

"I'm still in one piece just trying the best I can with my crap vision to fix these." Cecelia said holding up her black glasses, which had a small crack in one of the lens. It wasn't a big crack to affect anything, but it was big enough to be an eye sore, "I know I have extra lens in here to replace this one." She mumbled under her breath. Sebastian nodded his head and looked back down the tunnel road they were driving in.

"A little further and we'll be fine…" Sebastian looked in the rearview window, his body went stiff when he saw the same man in the security room from before, and standing next to Cecelia looking down at her then looked to Leslie for a sec before going back looking at Cecelia. Sebastian quickly turns around looking through the back window, seeing the man not in there. Only seeing Leslie repeatedly muttering 'fine' and Cecelia still fixing her almost done glasses.

"Fine…fine…f-fine…fall…!...fall!" Once Leslie said fall instead of fine, Cecelia looked at him a little worry. The ambulance began to serve around the tunnel, causing almost everyone to lose their balance. Sebastian looked at Connelly, only to see his skin bubbling up, blood coming out of his eyes. His skin looked deathly pale and when he looked at Sebastian, his eyes almost had a yellow looked to it.

"Look out!" Kidman yelled slamming her hands on the small window. Sebastian snapped his head forward seeing a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

"…fall….fall…FALL…" Just as Leslie shouted it that the ambulance flew off the road, falling straight down to the ground, the only thing that anyone could remember was darkness.


	5. chapter 4

_The sounds of children laughter filled the air in Krimson Park. Kids of all ages ran around the park, playing on the play-set enjoying the world blind to the evil that is truly out there. A small girl with short black hair with mix match eyes ran around the park, chasing a small blue butterfly. A giggle escaped her lips as she caught the butterfly. "Mommy, mommy! Look at what I caught!" The small girl squealed in happiness running over to a young woman with brown hair kept up in a bun, talking to some other mothers in the park._

_The woman looked down smiling at her daughter excitement; she bends down to her level looking down at her daughter. "What do you have there, Cecelia?" Myra asked her. Cecelia gave her a big smile showing one of her font teeth was missing; she opened her cuffed hands showing her mother the blue butterfly she caught._

"_I caught a butterfly mommy! Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Myra gave out a small chuckled nodding her head with a smile "Yes, it's a very beautiful butterfly, Cecelia." Right after she said that the blue butterfly flew from Cecelia's little hands. They both watched it fly away as Cecelia made a cute pouty face. "Aww, it flew away…" Myra giggled patty her daughters head._

"_It's okay, dear, I'm sure you'll find it again." She said "Now why don't you go and play with your friends. That the reason why we came here in the first place."_

"_Okay!" Cecelia chirped running down to a group of kids._

"_Hey, Cece! You wanna play hide in go seek with us?" Toby, a seven year old boy with messy red hair, said._

"_Sure!" Cecelia nodded her head. Justin, a seven year old boy with black hair nodded his head, holding out his hand filled with sticks. "The one that picks the shortest is the seeker." He said. The eight kids took one stick from his hand, some of them (including Cecelia) cheered when they didn't get the shortest sick. One kid however groaned, "Aw, man!"_

"_Sorry Amy, it looks like you're the seeker." Justin said. Amy glared at him with a pout on her face as she marched towards one of the trees starting counting down. The remaining seven children all took off running into the woods or the playground to hide. Cecelia ran a little into the woods, but not far where she couldn't see her mom. She hid in a small bush crouching down, lifting up her green hoodie in hope to blend in more. Cecelia shifted a giggle when Amy yelled out "Ready or not, here I come!" and began to look around._

_Two minutes in the game, Cecelia heard someone walking up behind her. Turning around she saw two men wearing black suits looking down at her with hard cold eyes. Cecelia blinked at them looking at the name engraved to their suit 'Mobius' was written on there in red letters._

"_Is this the one?" the man on the right said in a deep voice, making Cecelia to shifted a little, getting in a position ready to make a mad dash to her mom._

"_Yeah, this is the girl." The man on the left said._

"_Alright let's bring her in." Not liking the looks of this, Cecelia got up running off to her mom, but a strong grip on her upper arm halt her in her tracks._

"_MOMMY!" Cecelia screams tears pouring down her face as she struggled to get out the man gripped. Myra, hearing her daughter screams snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widen seeing two men carrying her daughter away. Myra bolted up from her seat running as fast as she can to the men. "CECELIA!"_

"_MOMMY!"_

The ticking from a clock echo through Cecelia ears, she slowly opened her eyes sitting up. "Where am I?" she mutters confused furrowing her eye brows. The room she was in looked like something similar to the mental hospital rooms. The walls were mix between dark and light gray with tons of cracks and chips in the hall. There was a single ceiling light, a small desk next to the bed she was on, and a sink and a toilet.

Slowly, Cecelia got off the bed and went over to the desk seeing a newspaper article. Picking it up, she shifted her glasses a bit it to a better look '**BONDIES FOUND Bodies found in Lakeside Town cause of death remains a mystery. More than a dozen mutilated bodies found in village of Elk River. Several residents unaccounted for.'** Cecelia scanned over the newspaper looking for anything that might be more useful, finding nothing she folded up the paper and putting it in her bag. She looked around the desk find a jar holding some "Green…goo…?" Cecelia picks up the jar examining it.

"Hello? Anybody there!?"

Cecelia had perk up looking over at the door. "Dad?...Dad!" She ran over to the door seeing her father in the room across from her.

"Cecelia! Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, where are we?"

"I…don't know."

Suddenly a lady wearing a nurse outfit with brown hair kept in a ponytail, wearing a pair of glasses walked over between the two doors looking at the both of them. Cecelia blinked at the woman before her wondering who she is. "Are we awake?" the nurse said opening Sebastian's door then going over to Cecelia's. When her door was open, Cecelia quickly walked over to Sebastian, noticing that he was holding his right side.

"Is everyone else all right? The city?!" he asked her.

"Whatever are you talking about?" the nurse said "You're the only two souls here, right now." The nurse turned around walking down the hall to another room. Sebastian and Cecelia looked at each other for a brief moment, and then followed the nurse into the room. When they walked in they saw her walk behind a desk. On the right side of the room was an old clock next to a bulletin board, next to the wall where the two were standing is a self that hold some newspaper articles.

"A hospital?" Cecelia asks raising an eyebrow.

"This place is necessary for you." The nurse said taking a seat in a chair. "You're always welcome here."

"We've been hospitalized?" Sebastian said.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." The nurse said, "Please sign in here." The two of them walked over to the desk noticing a clipboard on the desk. When Cecelia looked over at the nurse she was able to see her name tag, Tatiana G. "Without signing in there is no way to ensure your future memories."

'What does she mean by that?' Cecelia wonder signing her name on the paper after Sebastian. Then the caged door next to them opened up, the two looked over seeing another room.

"This way, please." Having no idea on what's going on or where they were, Sebastian and Cecelia went in the room.

"Smells like medicine." Sebastian mutter under his breathe. Walking to the last room spotting to red chairs facing each other. An I.V. holder was next to them.

"You are all right. Please relax. Please have a seat." Tatiana said walking through the other door. Sebastian and Cecelia sat down in the chairs. Suddenly the room went red; the chair's they were sitting turn into something for torture. Metal cuffs strapped around their wrist and ankles.

"What the hell…?!" Sebastian yelled struggling to get out.

"What is this?!" Cecelia yelled also struggling to get out, and then some kind of metal top slammed down on their heads covering from their eyes up. This only made them to struggle more to get out.

"You mustn't fight it. This is for your own good…" Tatiana said pushing a button on the machine. A sudden sharp pain went both through their skull making them both yelled out in pain. Fortunately the pain only lasted for a second. "There now, you see? All better."

"Lady…Am I going crazy…?" Sebastian asked.

Cecelia sigh in relief when that thing came of her head, "What was that?" she mutter shaking her head. Her body froze when she realized that they were still strapped down into the chair, Sebastian seemed to notice to and try to get out. The room was suddenly lit up in flames. Cecelia could feel the flames licking at her skin causing some bad memories go through her head. "Please…no…" She whimpered struggling even more to get out.

"Now what make you say that…?" Tatiana said her whole body covered in flames. The flames began to increase as the two struggled even more before yelling out in pain.

"I'll be waiting…"

††††††††††

"Eurg…Arugh!" Sebastian found himself lying on the roof of the ambulance; carefully he crawled out of the ambulance avoiding the flames that were nearby. Getting out Sebastian stumble around a bit cough out the smoke he inhaled. He looked around holding his side, trying to find anyone. The only thing in site were a bunch of trees a burning ambulance and some materials from the said ambulance thrown all over the place.

"Shit…What the hell is going on?" Sebastian said "Where am I?" he looked around spotting a syringe that has some strange liquid inside. The pains in his side increase making him groan in pain. Looking down at the syringe he let out a sigh, injecting the liquid into his body. Instant relief flew through his body; the pain in his side went away as if it was never there in the first place.

Having more strength and energy back, Sebastian began looking around for his team. "Kidman! Where are you?! Connelly…!" His foot step on something making it crack beneath his foot, pausing he looked down seeing a familiar pair of black glasses. "Shit." Sebastian said looking at the crack lens, then it dawn on him. Where was his daughter? She was with in that weird place. Now that he thinks about, he doesn't see her anywhere here as well. "Cecelia! Where are you?!" He yelled only hearing the fire crackling in the ambulance.

"Damn it!" He punched the nearest tree next to him; huffing out breaths of angry he looked around spotting a trail of red blood going into the forest. Thinking it might be one of the people from the ambulance, he began to follow the trail deep within the woods.

The distance roar of thunder echo behind him, signaling that a storm was coming in soon. As he followed the trail in the woods a struck of lighting flashed not too far from him. Up ahead Sebastian saw a faint glow of light, he ran towards it finding it to be an old lamp. He pick it up the lamp and looked over the hill he was standing on, spotting a small tent that had some light coming out of it and a person walking over there. Seeing the person, Sebastian thought that he may be able to tell him where he is or what was going on. But then, just as the man walk in the tent a familiar scream echo.

Sebastian body went stiff, eyes widening in shock as he quickly ran down the hill as fast as he could. "CECELIA!"


End file.
